A Night Out
by halle mcready
Summary: So this is a Cockles fic Jensen/Misha, not destiel. It is rated M for language and sex. Basically PWP. It's man on man loving, so if any of this is not your thing, don't read. Summary: Vicki and Danneel are tired of all the gazing going on between their husbands, they think it's about time they acted on it.


So this is a Cockles fic Jensen/Misha, not destiel. It is rated M for language and sex. Basically PWP. It's man on man loving, so if any of this is not your thing, don't read. Summary: Vicki and Danneel are tired of all the gazing going on between their husbands, they think it's about time they acted on it. Again, you have been warned, don't like, don't read. Very graphic. Mostly Jensen/Misha, slight Danneel/Vicki. Enjoy :)

* * *

Danneel and Vicki were sitting at the bar watching their husbands playing pool. Jensen and Misha were joking around like they normally did, though tonite they seemed extra comfortable. Closer to each other. Danneel and Vicki had already had several cocktails each, getting to know each other a little better. They had spent time together before but tonite they were really getting beneath the surface, the intimate details. Turns out Danneel really liked Vicki, she had always been a little intimidated by her, she was incredibly smart and funny, but also adventurous in ways that Danneel normally wasn't.

"So I read your book..." Danneel says, smirking. Leaning back against the bar, finishing her third martini, well into Vicki's personal space, but they were both far too tipsy to care at this point.

"Oh yeah? What'd you think?" Vicki is used to people asking or commenting on her book, though she didn't really think Danneel was her demographic. Vicki had always thought her and Jensen were a little more vanilla than she and Misha were. There's nothing wrong with that, but she never thought it was something they would discuss. She always thought Danneel was sweet, kind and she honestly liked her, but tonite she was learning how much they truly did have in common.

"I found it to be very...useful.." Now Danneel was really smirking seeing the surprised look on Vicki's face. "We haven't brought anyone home yet, but the part about approaching the topic with your partner helped me to convince Jensen it was something we should think about..."  
Vicki was impressed, she didn't think Danneel had it in her. About this time was when their attention was drawn back to their husbands. They were still playing pool, probably drunker than their wives were at this point, and hanging all over each other laughing about something. They were doing that staring thing that everyone saw on screen and thought was all Dean and Cas, their wives knew it was more just Jensen and Misha bleeding through to their characters.

"You know, Jensen might feel more comfortable with a friend... you think Misha would be interested?" Danneel asked looking over the edge of her glass, holding her breath.

Vicki laughed, "Of course, but what exactly are we talking about here? You three? All four of us? Or just them two, because I personally cannot stand one more minute of their eyefucking. I think they need to bang each other and pronto."  
Danneel laughed so loud their husbands actually glanced in their direction before going back to their game. "I meant just them Vicki, I totally agree, I'm just so glad you see it too."

The ladies leaned back against the bar, shoulder-to-shoulder and watched their husbands. Misha was bent far over the pool table to take his shot and neither woman missed the way Jensen's eyes lingered on his backside. The two women ordered another drink while they hatched their plan.

It was several hours later when all four stumbled back to the Ackles residence. They had taken a cab, and since the nanny was home with their kids the Collins decided to take up Daneel on her offer of continuing this party back at their place.

"Hey Jens, why don't you two go sit on the couch and get comfortable, pick out some music, something we can dance to, we'll be right out." Danneel said as she dragged Vicki down the hallway to their bedroom. Neither man saw anything out of the ordinary. They sat on the couch comfortable with thighs touching and argued over what music to put on. Ultimately Misha won with his persistence that his ipod had the better music, the playlist started and Massive Attack filled the Ackles residence's speakers, a deep electronic melodic beat that made Misha start swaying in his seat. Jensen laughed.

"What, this music is fucking sexy Jens, doesn't it make you feel like dancing?" Just at that moment their wives came out, both wearing matching grins. Misha grabbed Vicki and started grinding. Jensen sat on the couch hypnotized by Misha's hips. Watching the slow pace of his crotch senuously moving against Vicki, Jensen swallowed. He knew he was attracted to Misha, but there was usually enough distance, enough distraction to help. Tonite though, he was having trouble not acting on his attraction, his conversation with Danneel about other partners ringing through his head. Daneel was open to the idea of him sleeping with someone else, most likely all of them together though as much as he loved Danneel, and he really did, he wanted Misha. He wanted him bad and all to himself. He knew that Misha and Vicki had an open marriage, he knew there was a possibility he could have him. Danneel stood in front of Jensen, how long had he been staring?

"Come on." Danneel held out her hand for Jensen, a smirk playing her lips. She had been wearing that expression a lot tonite. Danneel pulled him over to where Misha grinding up on Vicki's ass and shoved him behind Misha. Danneel immediately began dancing behind him. Jensen was thrown for a moment, the four of them grinding on the person in front of them. Jensen's crotch pushed right into Misha's ass. Soon Vicki was reaching behind her and pulling Jensen even tighter into Misha. Jensen put one hand behind him, holding onto Danneel, and in front of him he wrapped an arm around Misha's waist. Jensen and Misha were flush against each other now, moving slowly, basically dry humping. neither man noticed when their wives slowly eased away from them. Soon both women are on the couch wearing matching victorious smiles, sipping a beer. Oh yeah, they were gonna have fun watching this. It was turning them on almost as much just watching them dance and grind against each other. Drunkenly groping each other. Jensen had both arms wrapped around Misha now, hands holding onto sharp hip bones, pulling him back onto what was surely an erection at this point. Misha has one hand pulling Jensen against him by gripping the globe of his ass, the other hand back over his shoulder holding Jensen's face against his neck, breath puffing behind his ear. If the tent in Misha's slacks was anything to go by, Daneel and Vicki weren't going to have to do much more to push them.

"Kiss him." Vicki says all at once. Misha almost freezes, but when he looks over to see their wives and their smug expressions he knows what's going on. Apparently Jensen has figured it out too because when Misha turns around and sees the expression on his face, he doesn't hesitate. Suddenly they are kissing and it's hot and dirty and breathless. They're flush against each other still grinding together, only now their erections are pressed together and Jensen thinks Misha sucking on his tongue is about the hottest thing he's ever experienced, it makes him wonder what else Misha is good at sucking...

"Finally!" Both men stop kissing and look over at their wives. "You two need to just fuck already, we're totally cool with it. But we couldn't take the intense gazing anymore." Says Danneel, Vicki sitting next to her nodding, smiling. "Go on baby, I know you've wanted to for a long time." Vicki chimes in.

"You guys are amazing." Jensen says, breathless, dazed.

"Thanks baby." Says Misha, sharing a warm smile with his wife.

The moment lasts a few more seconds before Jensen decides they've waited long enough and walks Misha back to the huge comfy recliner behind him. Misha practically falls back into it when his legs hit. Jensen is soon in his lap, straddling him. Kissing him, swallowing down the moans he pulls out of Misha. Hands roaming, searching for the edge of his t-shirt without looking. As soon as Jensen has diverged Misha of his shirt, he pulls his own over his head. Now they're kissing again, chests together, slow, languid, sensual. Skin on skin, they feel like they're on fire. Tongues mapping out each others mouths. Jensen discovers he really likes the way his hands feel in Misha's hair. Pulling him closer, using his grip to angle their kisses. He's been wanting to run his fingers through Misha's sex hair since that first day on set. It's soft and feels incredible. Misha discovers he really loves the way Jensen arches against him as he runs his hands up his back. Taut muscle moving under his skin. Lean and hard against him. He drags his nails down Jensen's back.

"This is so fucking hot." They hear Danneel whisper to Vicki.

Jensen smiles into their kiss, swallowing Misha's answering chuckle. Soon it's not enough and Jensen decides he loves the feel of Misha's tongue in his mouth so much he wants to find out how much he would love the feel of his cock in his mouth. In one fluid motion he is up out of Misha's lap, smirking at the man's whine of protest, and then down on his knees between Misha's legs. Hands on Misha's belt, pulling it free. He looks up into Misha's incredibly blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Misha nods his consent and Jensen is pulling Misha's pants and underwear off in one rough motion. Misha lifts his hips up some to help the process and glances over at the women still seated across the room. Their mouths open, both breathing heavily, obviously turned on by what they're witnessing. A flush staining Danneel's cheeks, Vicki's biting her lip. Oh yeah, they're enjoying this, and they seem content just to watch. How did they ever get so lucky? That thought barely has time to register before he feels Jensen's hand grip the base of his leaking cock. He looks down in time to see Jensen's tongue lick a long line up the underside, tongue flicking out to tease the bundle of nerves just beneath the head. Misha can't contain the porn worthy moan that escapes his mouth. Jensen smirks before swallowing down the whole length of him. Misha's hands are in Jensen's hair, gripping, holding on for dear life.

Jensen keeps one hand on the base of Misha's cock to steady himself, and the other on Misha's hip, anchoring himself. He can feel the aborted half movements of Misha's hips trying not to thrust up into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth. Jensen is just fine with Misha fucking his mouth, he just wants his hand there in case Misha gets carried away. He trusts Misha, completely actually, but he also knows how hot this is, and he wouldn't blame him for getting over excited. Hell, he's gonna have a hard enough time not coming just from sucking him off. Misha gets the hint and starts shallow thrusts up into Jensen's mouth, apparently Jensen has no gag reflex, because Misha feels the end of his dick hit the back of his throat and Jensen fucking swallows. He just swallows around the head of his cock, and sucks like his life depends on it.

Their wives watch in rapt fascination as Misha, with his head thrown back, eyes closed, glancing down periodically as if to verify this is actually happening, fucks Jensen Ackles mouth. And Jensen looks like he's enjoying himself so much he might actually get off untouched. They share a glance, confirming that not only were they completely right about them, but that it is the most incredibly sexy thing either one of them has ever seen.

"Jensen, stop. STOP." Misha says, his voice incredibly Cas-like in it's hoarseness, having dropped several octaves. Jensen pulls off him with a loud slurp, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looks up confused, worried. "No Jens, don't worry, that was incredible. But I... I really want to come inside of you." Jensen responds with a breathy chuckle.

"That sounds good to me Mish."

Misha reaches down and with his hand on Jensen's face pulls him up into a tender kiss. They part and Misha runs his thumb over Jensen's bottom lip.  
"Fuck you're hot," then turning towards their wives, "did you two want to keep watching?"

They both nod quickly, squirming a little, readjusting. Misha smirks.

Misha pulls Jensen up to standing and takes his pants and underwear off of him. They're both naked now. While Misha is just a little shorter, both men are fit, where Jensen is tanned with larger muscles, Misha is fair, creamy skin, and toned. They look fucking incredible together. Misha kisses Jensen, slowly, tenderly, then it begins to spark, heating up quickly. They part, "hands and knees Jens." Jensen wordlessly complies. So there in the middle of their living room, a song plays now on the ipod, Deftones "Change", equally full of bass and beats that sound like sex, sets the mood as Jensen waits on his hands and knees. Misha trots over and pulls a tiny tube out of Vicki's purse, running back over to Jensen.  
Misha is thankful his wife plans ahead, occasionally they engage in somewhat public sex, restrooms, what have you, especially when they get the chance to go out without their children, he knew she would have this in her purse. He gets down behind Jensen and pours lube down the crack of his ass, and all over his own fingers. While one hand strokes reassuringly up and down Jensen's back, with his other he reaches down and fondles his sack, slowly making his way back until just one finger is teasing his entrance. When he slips a finger in he hears Jensen gasp. He reaches around and uses his free hand to stroke his cock, distracting him from the sting he feels being stretched. Soon though Jensen is relaxed again, so Misha slips in another finger. It doesn't take long before Jensen is starting to enjoy himself. Misha is thrusting his fingers in, scissoring, stretching, in time with his ministrations on Jensen's cock. Not too long after that Misha is up to three fingers buried in his ass and Jensen is starting to move with him, fucking himself back on Misha's fingers, looking for that extra friction, for contact on that special spot inside of him. Misha really can't take it anymore, he needs to be inside of Jensen right now. He pulls his fingers out and uses some lube to get his cock nice and wet for Jensen. He can barely handle the feel of his own hands on himself, he takes a minute to breath, steady himself. He can't believe he is about to fuck Jensen, with their wives rapt attention no less.

Jensen looks back over his shoulder and the look on his face snaps Misha out of it. He looks hungry, flushed, and completely wrecked. Misha kneels behind Jensen who is still on all fours, ass pushed up in the air, practically begging him to fill it. Misha lines himself up at his entrance and slowly pushes in. It takes a moment, but Misha fills him in one long stroke. When he bottoms out he practically collapses over Jensen's back with a shuddering breath, the tight heat around his cock is about the most incredible feeling he's ever experienced. Jensen answers with his own raw groan. Misha glances over at their wives. Danneel is sitting on the edge of her seat, elbows on her knees, flushed and most definitely turned on. Vicki is sitting back, one hand pressed against her mouth, like she's trying to hold in her own noises, the other is trailing up Danneel's back, fingers buried in her hair. The two of them look about as wrecked as Jensen does.

"Fuck Mish, MOVE." Jensen's rough baritone breaks him out his reverie. Misha snaps out of it and pulls almost all the way out of Jensen before slamming back in, both men making noises worthy of porno. Soon Misha is pounding into Jensen faster and faster, their grunts and the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the air. Neither man is going last long like this. Jensen grunts and shifts his position, still kneeling on one hand but the other hand reaching back for Misha, twisting his body and not comfortable at all but he really needs to see Misha.

"I wanna look at you Mish." Something in Misha's chest swells at this and he pulls out, flipping Jensen over onto his back and then pushing back inside of him, now face-to-face. Their mouths meet in an aggressive kiss, all teeth clashing and tongue. Misha reaches between them and fists Jensen's cock. It's only a few rough strokes before Jensen is crying out and coming all over their chests. The feel of his muscles clenching around Misha's cock pushes him over the edge until he's spilling into Jensen for what feels like the longest most intense orgasm he's ever experienced. He stays buried inside of Jensen as long as he can before letting his now soft cock slip free. Looking down at Jensen he sees his face wide open and full of affection. This time when they kiss it's tender, almost loving.

"Jesus fucking christ. You do realize next time that we are joining you two right?" Danneel's breathy voice breaks through and they both look over at their wives. Danneel has a hand clamped down hard on Vicki's thigh, Vicki in turn is holding onto Danneel's arm like a vice. Both women look completely wrecked.

The men exchange an amused look and a final kiss before helping up. It's Jensen's voice, sounding remarkably like Dean in having dropped several octaves, that answers. "As long as there's a next time, we're game for whatever you guys want." Misha chuckles next to him. Oh yeah, they have the world's best wives.


End file.
